degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-24435238-20150609224647
“Speculative” Season 15, cuz why not? Staff: The Female Principal Seniors: Jack, Jonah Juniors: Maya, Tristan (1501-1511), Zig, Miles, Zoe, Winston, Grace, Tiny, Esme (manipulative psychopath), Maude (leader lesbian, daughter to the principal) Sophomores: Frankie, Hunter, Shay, Lola, Arlene, Dino (nerdy entrepreneur), Goldi (feminist Muslim), Kyle (resident bully) Freshmen: Vijay (enthusiastic and imaginative) Relationships: Matlingsworth (pre-1501-), Novas (pre-1501-1512; 1519-), Frankston (pre-1501-1503), Harlene (1504-), Shiny (1513-), Wingrace KILL ME (1516-), Frankyle (1509-1517), Lino (1514-) 1501/1502. Jack's father visits, but his PTSD takes a toll on her life, especially when she finds herself alone at Degrassi with no Imogen or Power Cheer; she begins acting recklessly by clubbing and partying with strangers; she finds herself suspended from school after a hungover physical fight with Lola. Maya and Miles believe running against each other for President won't affect their relationship. Hunter and new friend Dino strike back against their bully, Kyle, who's secretly in poverty. 1503. Tristan's parents finalize their divorce, making him set out to destroy lives by starting up a Degrassi rumour blog, with Matlingsworth as his first victims. Frankie and Winston have a falling out after Winston grows insecure about his erectile dysfunction and ends up pushing her away. Maude is urged by her principal mother to not get into mischief, however, trouble strikes when she boycotts the basketball team for not accepting girls. 1504. Jonah enlists Miles and Zig to join his band, but he believes it to be a bad idea when the boys aren't keen to living a straight edge lifestyle, and it shows in their music. Hunter invites Arlene to a space simulator program, but the lights show ends up putting her into an epileptic seizure. Zoe is not too sure about her mom's new boyfriend, learning in the end that he's a strip club owner, in which her mom works at. 1505. Tiny begins working at a community centre for his volunteer hours, and befriends Shay, who also volunteers there; he doubts himself when he finds out his boss used to mentor Vince. President & VP - Esme and Maya respectively - find their ideas clashing when Esme uses unethical tactics to get her over-budget event approved. Maude continued her boycott against the school's sports teams and earns support from feminist Goldi, and the two begin a campaign that the principal tries to shut down. 1506. Winston begins to lose his way when he promises to get test answers for Zig, and gets Grace to help him hack into their teacher's account. Hunter finds himself befriending Kyle when paired up as science partners; Kyle ends up stealing from Hunter's home without him knowing. Tristan tests niner Vijay's loyalty before letting him join his rumour blog team. 1507/1508. Zoe tries to deal with her mother being a stripper to prevent eviction, forcing her to get back into auditioning; she finds herself pushing her luck when a tell-all about her life off-screen is proposed, but it would require her to dig up some old skeletons. Jack returns from her month-long suspension, forcing her to clean up her act when she is behind in her schoolwork and struggles to catch up; just as she turns her life around, her father's news of him returning to the field brings her down again; she enlists Jonah's band to help her put on a performance at Esme's expensive kickback to convince her father to stay. Maude, Goldi and Shay manage to start a feminist revolution at school, turning the guys and girls against each other, prompting the principal to cancel the kickback. 1509. Frankie grows close with Kyle through Hunter, starting up a relationship when he sneaks her into an amusement park after dark; she begins to rebel against her parents when her father visits. Zig is annoyed that Tiny is out of the remedial room, leading to a conflict and an old-fashioned fist fight after school. Grace helps Maya find her love for cello again in an attempt to get an internship at a music program. 1510. Esme begins messing with Maya’s life when she steals her music program application and plants it in Miles’ bag, causing her to believe that Miles stole them as revenge for her denial to join his band; Esme persuades Maya to steal Miles’ car during their spare period. Jack’s friendship with Jonah grows when she appoints herself as the band’s manager and gets them a gig at a bar, just as long as the band makes fake IDs, which Jonah is pressured into going along with. With the side effects of her epilepsy medication and Hunter’s overprotectiveness, Arlene decides to pretend that she’s fine and stops taking the meds. 1511. Tristan finds himself coming under fire when he is exposed for running the rumour blog, prompting him to decide that leaving schools is the best option. Winston and Grace continue their test-answers business, but Grace is weary of their business relationship turning into a romantic one when she develops feelings for him. Lola and Dino can’t seem to get along as science partners, forcing Frankie and Hunter to handcuff them together. 1512. Zoe and Zig hit a bump when she considers selling drugs to earn money, and she believes that he doesn’t trust her not to stay clean when he threatens going to her mother to protect her. Frankie remains idle when Kyle makes Islamophobic remarks to Goldi, prompting Goldi to make it her mission to educate her ignorant peers during a class presentation. With his mentor, Tristan, gone, Vijay goes back to being a lonely niner, but a friendship with Lola doesn’t seem to be the right alternative when he doesn’t like that she treats him like her gay puppy. 1513/1514. Lola feels insecure about her weight due to mean Hastygram comments, prompting her and Vijay to go on a diet together, but she takes things too far when she stops eating altogether, and a science experiment goes wrong when she faints in class; her and Dino begin a relationship. Tiny and Shay have bonded really well while working at the community centre, but they find themselves as the main suspects when sports equipment is stolen; Tiny begins to realize that these accusations are because of his and Shay’s skin colour after they are fired; Tiny retaliates by getting some of his old gang friends to vandalize the centre, making Shay unsure if he’s the right guy for her. Miles, Frankie and Hunter are visited again by their father on his birthday, but none of the kids are willing to celebrate; Miles decides to highlight what kind of person his father is to the public, putting his mayorship at risk. 1515. Maya begins to realize how toxic Esme is to her when she fakes a panic attack to get her to stay with her rather than hang out with her friends; Maya catches Esme sabotaging her panorama proposal and realizes that she’s attempting to cast Maya as a pariah at the school. Arlene’s gone a month without her medication, and she hasn’t gotten any better; she finds herself having a seizure and now under constant supervision in ensuring she takes her meds. Zoe considers attending school part-time in order to make more money at her job at The Dot, but a heart-to-heart with Spinner guides her otherwise. 1516/1517. Jack doesn’t want to worry about her life after high school, especially when the band gets more gigs, however, she doesn’t listen to Jonah’s hesitations, leading to them almost getting caught when a bar fight occurs and they must flee from the police. Grace finds herself caught by the principal for hacking into the school’s database, however, Winston takes the blame to prevent her from getting in trouble; Grace decides to shut down the business and uses the money earned on an extravagant date with a suspended Winston. (Part 1 c-plot) Despite being on the basketball team, Maude and Shay are still discriminated against, especially when they’re hazed by the boys; Shay breaks down to Maude about the constant discrimination, mentioning what happened at the community centre; Maude manages to get her mother to help get Shay and Tiny their jobs back. (Part 2 c-plot) Hunter and Frankie learn that Kyle has been using them for their money. 1518. Frankie’s life is falling apart with her family constantly in the media due to their father’s scandal, and her boyfriend’s intentions coming to light; she makes amends with Goldi, but begins to be intrigued by Goldi’s faith, leading to contemplation of converting to Islam. Lola is still having body issues, prompting Dino and her friends to creatively ensure her that she is beautiful. Zig and Tiny reconcile their friendship after a competitive one-on-one basketball game in gym class. 1519/1520. Prodigal Spoon finds itself going on tour for winter break; Maya is scared of their relationship with him performing in bars every night in fear that groupies will want him, especially with Esme continuing to ruin her life; Miles invites Esme and Maya to the group’s going-away party at their favourite bar, giving them fake IDs, but Esme’s attempts at getting with Miles get Maya riled up. The bar scene gets Jonah back to old habits, leading to a cocaine overdose right before they go on tour. Zig and Zoe reconnect before he goes on tour, especially when he helps her convince her mom to quit her job as a stripper; the two have sex for the first time. Comments? Concerns?